Hero
The Hero (called MAIN CHARACTER in the game's ending rollover) is the unnamed protagonist of the iOS game Oceanhorn: Monster of Uncharted Seas. He is the son of the equally unnamed Hero's Father and Mary. He grew up on Home Island, where he lived with his father, after his mother was killed by Oceanhorn. Description The Hero is a brown-haired boy in his teens, wearing a blue shirt with a wing decor on them and a red undershirt. He also wears blue trousers with protective plates on them and brown leather boots. His outfit is completed by a brown swordbelt that he wears across his chest from his right shoulder to his left hip in oceanhorn 2 hero is more grown up he has a caster gun holster a brown swordbelt with a silver buckle a chocolate brown scabbard and spiky hair and a ponytail and blue eyes Background and Childhood The Hero is the child of the character known as Hero's Father, who himself is an offspring of an old Arcadian Knight Family who married a woman from Sky Island, who was the bearer of the Amulet of the Sun. Sometime after the Hero was born, he and his family traveled around and got into a storm. The Hero's parents decide to ride out the storm in a cave on Home Island. There, Oceanhorn found the family and killed the Hero's mother when she stepped outside the cave. After this, the Hero and his father stayed on Home Island, where they lived in a house near the shore. Some unknown time later, his father went to face Oceanhorn, leaving him alone with directions to the island of his father's friend, the Hermit, and the Amulet of the Sun. Somehow, the Hero traveled to the Hermit's Island, where he lived in a tent and was raised by the Hermit, until his mother's amulet awakened and directed him to find the old weapons of his father in a cave on the Hermit's Island. After he found them, the Hermit told him about Arcadia and Oceanhorn, which led to the start of the Hero's journey. Appearances Oceanhorn: Monster of Uncharted Seas The Hero is the protagonist and player-controled character of Oceanhorn: Monster of Uncharted seas Oceanhorn 2 Hero is the main protagonist of Oceanhorn 2 Knights Of The Lost Realm Abilities The Hero is a naturally talented swordsman, presumably taught by his father and or the Hermit. He is able to fight equally against bigger opponents like an Owru soldier or a Mechanical Apostle. The Owru Soldier praises his talent with the sword. The Hero is also able to use various other weapons, like bombs and arrows, in combat and learns how to dodgeroll and jump by using the Trench Boots. Additionally, the Hero is able to use some magic, which he learns during his travels. Finally, the Hero is an able seafarer and navigator, traveling islands eqipment the hero uses many equipment starting with a tree branch and then fathers old sword and sheld when hero goes to the coral reef he gets coral saber and the sheld of cronos Aditionally, the Hero uses bombs from Bomb Island, and a bow and arrows from the Great Forest while fighting. While traveling with his boat, the Hero is armed with a rifle that shoots pumpkin seeds to defend himself against mines and agressive fish. Outside of fights, the Hero uses the Trench Boots from the Frozen Palace to jump small gaps and to roll around. He also gets a fishing rod, which can be used to fish for various fish in the waters of the Boundless Ocean. Finally, he gets the Magical Flute of his father, which has a special effect on Living Fortresses like Oceanhorn. There are three pieces of passive equipment of note, two of which are placed in the Quest Item category and one that is only available on the boat of the Hero. Those are the Amulet of the Sun, which is an integral plot device in the story, the Ancient Radar, which can be bought in the store on Tikarel to show missing secrets like Bloodstones. The last item is the Hermit's Conch, a magical Seashell with which the Hermit can contact the Hero to relay new information in oceanhorn 2 hero uses the caster gun its a gun with magic ammo Experience levels :Main article: Adventurer Level The Hero will gain experience levels while doing heroic deeds on his travels. There are a total of 16 levels, ranking from Vagrant to Legend, each with its own perks. Quests Honey quest Airboat quest In order to build an airboat, the Hermit asks the Hero to bring him four items: *A stool (can be found near the door of the Hermit's Hut) *A travel bed (can be found near the Hero's Tent) *A burning firebowl (can be found to the south of the spot where Hermit stands, but requires Trencher Boots to get) *A weather cuckoo (can be found on the roof of the Meeto's house in Tikarel Town). Bloodstone sidequest Gallery File:Before_fight_with_Turmos.png|The Hero just before the battle with Turmos. File:Hero_and_Father_talk_after_defeat_of_Oceanhorn.png|The Hero's Father talks to him after defeating Oceanhorn. Trivia *The Hero is an Offspring of the Old Arcadian Knights, who were the Pilots of the Living Fortresses. *Without the Trench Boots, the Hero is unable to jump. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Arcadians Category:Character abilities